memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Valiant/Ghosts/Act Three
In the Atlantis briefing room McKay is briefing Teyla, Colonel Tyson and his team as well as Admiral Kira about what happened last time. Last time this happened, the Daedalus moved into position between the sun and the planet, its shields were boosted by a ZPM and they successfully deflect the emission away from the planet McKay says as he looks at them. Will chimed in. I read the mission reports the fish did the same thing that their doing now but how is Earth threaten? Will says as he looks at McKay. McKay brings up Earth's sun. A coronal mass ejection is a massive spurt of plasma from the corona of a star, if we don't stop it from reaching Earth, the planet will be destroyed McKay says as he looks at Will. Typhuss chimes in. McKay is right, we have to get back to Earth by using the jumpgate Typhuss says as he looks at Will. Will chimes in. I'll take the Valiant back to Earth with the ZPM, Colonel Sheppard and Doctor McKay, while uncle you warn Starfleet Command preferably Admiral Janeway because she'll listen to you Will says as he looks at Sheppard and Doctor McKay and then at his uncle. Typhuss agreed. All right Typhuss says as he looks at Will. In the infirmary before he leaves Will visits his wife Thea who wakes up groggily. Hey there sleepy head Will says as he looks at her. Thea smiles. Hey there Will I must of blacked out Thea says as she looks around the infirmary seeing the crewmen of the starbase in different bio-beds and on the floor. Will looks at her. We've got a bit of a problem the fishes on the surface below are threating the starbase and we learned that a mass ejection from Earth's sun is about to happen, so I'm taking the Valiant to Earth before that can happen Will says as he looks at Thea. Thea looks at him. I don't want you to go, please don't leave me here babe Thea says as she looks at Will. He looks at her. Baby I need to do this to prove myself to Fleet Admiral Akaar you'll be in good hands with Doctor Keller Will says as he looks at her. Jennifer walks up to them. Thea, I will take good care of you while Will is gone Doctor Keller says as she looks at Thea. Thea looks at Will. Promise me you'll be careful Will Thea says as she looks at him. Will smile. I promise Will says as he looks at her. They kiss and he leaves the infirmary. In the ops area Admiral Kira and General Carter are standing side by side. Valiant you're clear for departure General Carter says as she spoke into the com. Acknowledge ops see you soon Colonel Tyson says over the com. The Valiant flies by the starbase as the Earth jumpgate activates and the ship enters the gate. In main engineering Doctor McKay is working on the ZPM that is hooked into the shield grid as Commander Gomez looks at him. The shields weren't design for this much juice we could end up blowing out the shield grid, hell both grids Commander Gomez says as she looks at him. McKay turns to her. That's why we brought the ZPM to give the shields a extra boost McKay says as he looks at her. Carmen looks at the console. This could overload the grids Commander Gomez says as she looks at him. He looks at her. We don't have a choice, unless you want to see Earth get destroyed McKay says as he looks at her. Meanwhile at Starbase Atlantis Admiral Kira is having a holo-conference with Admirals Janeway, Picard, both Mr. and Mrs. Martin, Cain and Akaar about the situation. How far is the Valiant? Admiral Janeway asked. Typhuss brings up the jumpgate travel. 7 hours away Typhuss says as he looks at them. We need to start planning an evacuation of the planet Admiral Martin says as she looks at her comrades. Janeway chimes in. No it will cause a panic and there would be causalities, let's see what the Valiant does Admiral Janeway says as she looks at Admiral Martin. Admiral Cain chimes in. Who's in command of the Valiant? Admiral Cain says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss chimes in. Colonel William Tyson Typhuss says as he looks at Admiral Cain. Your nephew he's reckless we could of went with Admiral Kira's last XO but you people overruled me Fleet Admiral Akaar says as he looks at them. Janeway chimes in. Leo he punched Typhuss and he nearly caused the destruction of the Enterprise and everyone aboard her just to get colonists off world, I have faith in Will and that he can do this Admiral Janeway says as she looks at Akaar. Akaar turns to her. Let's hope your "faith" in Colonel Tyson doesn't doom us all Admiral Akaar says as he looks at Janeway. He ends his holo-image. We'll prepare evacuation shuttles just in case Admiral Cain says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss agrees. All right Typhuss says as he looks at Cain. The Admirals end their holo-coms as Typhuss leans back in the conference chair worried when Jennifer walks into the briefing room. I've got a situation report we've lost 12 people due to brain hemorrhaging there wasn't nothing I could do to stop it Doctor Keller says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Damn it, let's hope that my nephew can do this Typhuss says as he looks at Keller. She nods. Ms. Queen's condition is getting worse she nearly crashed when he left I was able to save her from it but whatever these things are doing to us she's feeling the worse of it Doctor Keller says as she looks at him. Typhuss is worried. Understood, keep me informed Typhuss says as he looks at Keller.